Divergent High
by ADivergentRebel
Summary: Tris Prior isn't your average 16 year old. She doesn't fit into any of the categories at her High School. She is told that if the principal Jeanine Matthews finds out, serious things could happen. Will Tris, Four, and the rest of the Divergent Gang be able to survive high school?
1. Chapter 1

There are five cliques in our school. Abnegation: the people who are constantly trying to make the school a better place, Erudite: the brainiacs, Candor: the brutally honest, Amity: the peaceful always trying to make everyone happy, and Dauntless: the brave. I've never really fit into any of them. They are supposed to define who we are, and tell us how to live. But how could anyone only live by one virtue? At the beginning of freshman year, we have to pick one of the cliques. I chose Dauntless and my brother, Caleb chose Erudite. Both of my parents were disappointed because they have always been Abnegation. But I'll never be as selfless as my parents. And I probably won't be as brave as the Dauntless are, either. That's because I'm Divergent. I've been told many times how being divergent is dangerous. But I still don't really get it. Apparently it means that I have a mindset to be in several different cliques: Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless. I have been warned that if our principal, Jeanine Matthews were to find out, bad things could happen.

I am awoken by my alarm clock playing Demons by Imagine Dragons. I groan and get out of bed, brush my teeth, and put on jeans and a black shirt. I rake my hands through my hair and grab my homework from last night. I could care less about what people think of me.

I run downstairs and take a seat at the table, eat a muffin and grab my backpack. Christina pressured me into buying a Vera Bradley "Flower Showers" backpack. I hated it at first, but it's actually growing on me. And it's a nice splash of color from my usual all-black wardrobe. Caleb comes down soon after me and sits next to me grabbing an apple. His hair is tousled and he's wearing an Erudite suite with glasses. His eyesight is perfect, I'll never understand the ways of Erudite. My mother is busy cleaning the kitchen and doing a bit of paperwork. "Good morning Caleb and Beatrice." She says, smiling. My father hasn't been as warm and fuzzy ever since Caleb and I made our choices. I'm the one who got the car for her sixteenth birthday, so I get the pleasure of driving Caleb to school every morning. Don't get me wrong, I love him. "Let's get going, Caleb." I say. He nods and we walk out our front door.

I pull up in the school parking lot and park the car. Caleb hurriedly opens the door and slams it behind him. "You made us late!" He runs off toward the building. I glare at him until he disappears inside. I sigh and grab my backpack, heading towards the main building. I find our front desk lady, Tori and get my new schedule from her. Tori is the one only ones who knows of my Divergence. Aside from Tobias. Because of this, we have become good friends. "Hey, Tris." She says as I turn to walk away. I turn back to face her. "Yes?" I ask. She looks around for a moment. "Come back and talk to me. Sometime. I have a few things I want to tell you." I nod and walk towards my locker. I'm looking over my schedule when I am knocked off my feet by a big shadowy figure. As I land on the floor I realize that he also landed on the floor. As my surroundings come into focus around me, I figure out who is is. "TO-uh-FOUR!" He smiles at my attempt to not say his real name. He grabs me and pulls me so that I am sitting on his lap. He runs his hand through my hair and pulls my head against his chest. He strokes my head chuckling softly to himself as we sit cuddling on the floor of the locker haul. The old me, would have never of done this. The new me, doesn't care. "Tobias." I whisper in his ear so only he can hear. He kisses my cheek gently. "Tris." He murmurs. By now, everyone in the hallway was watching us so we stood up awkwardly. All Tobias had to do was give them one glare and they went back to what they were doing.

"Why are you so excited, Tris? I saw you last night!" He says, grinning from ear to ear. I smile, remembering last night. We decided to go to drive in movie, to celebrate our last night of summer. "But, you're a senior now!" I announce excitedly. "And you're a junior!" He says, returning my enthusiasm. I love to see these sides of him. It is rare for it to happen in a public place, such as school. But I'm not complaining. Tobias laces his fingers in between mine and walks me to my locker. I open it, and grab my books. Tobias looks at the pictures I've hung up of us, smiling. I close the locker door and look up at Tobias. "Can I see your schedule?" He says. I take it out of my backpack and hand it to him. He reads it over, with a big cheeky grin on his face. "Same as I really hate school. Don't get me wrong, I love to see my friends. But then there's Peter. And Jeanine. And Math. Tobias takes a picture of my schedule with his iPhone and hands it back to me. He likes to memorize my schedule so he can walk me to all of my classes. What did I do to deserve him? "Shall we?" He says, while offering me his hand. I smile and take it and he begins to walk me toward home room. We walk into the class room and he sits me down at a desk and kisses my cheek. "I love you." I say. "I love you too," he replies. "I'll see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

It's only the first day of school, and I'm ready for summer again. I smile, thinking about me and Tobias's summer. We had so much fun. And now I'm sitting here, half listening to the Teacher of my last class of the day talk about her standards. I tap my fingernail on the desk impatiently.

Uriah sits a few desks down, doodling on the rubric the teacher passed out at the beginning of class. I look closer to see what he's drawing. The word "PANSYCAKE." is scribbled all over it. I laugh silently to myself. _Oh, Uriah._

After what seems like an eternity, the bell rings and I grab my books and practically run out the door. I fast-walk to my locker and shove my books in it quickly. Someone wraps their arms around my waist from behind. I tense up until I realize that it's only Tobias.

"You ready to go?" He asks, sounding more like intimidating Four than friendly Tobias. "I was born ready." I mutter. He chuckles softly to himself.

He offers me his hand and we walk towards the parking lot. "Would you like to come over tonight?" Tobias says, scratching his neck, seeming nervous. "I'd love to." I say smiling. I pull out my phone and create a group text with Mom, Dad, and Caleb. Tobias and I were gone for the majority of the summer, so he wasn't in his house. The house holds plenty of bad memories for him. Hopefully tonight, we can create some good ones.

Tobias has been living alone in his and Marcus's house ever since I got the police to arrest Marcus.

Now Marcus is where he truly belongs.

Tobias grabs the backpack that is slung over one of my shoulders and starts to carry it to his car. He sets both of our bags in his back seat and opens the door for me on the passenger side.

I get in smiling and buckle my seatbelt. Tobias returns my smile and shuts the door. He then walks around to the other side of the car to get in the drivers side and sticks the key in the engine. "You were careful today, right?" I nod. According to Tobias, since all of the teachers look at your records on the first day of school, the chances of them finding out you're Divergent are pretty high. "Did anyone suspect anything?" I shake my head.

"Good." He says, in a deeper voice than usual. My phone goes off.

I quickly open take it out of my pocket it and check it. I got a text from mom that says, "Ok, have fun! Remember you are missing school for a half day tomorrow!" I raise my eyebrows at this. Tobias looks over at me. "What does it say?" He asks as he starts to pull out of the parking lot. "Do you know why I would have to miss a half day of school tomorrow?" He thinks for a moment. "No." I look back down at my phone. I hit reply and type, "Why?" She sends a text back that says, "Oh, I forgot to tell you! You need braces! Your appointment is at 8!" My jaw drops open. "WHAT?" I almost scream. Tobias gets startled and looks at me, panicked. I'm glad we're at a red light. "BUT I'M A JUNIOR!" I shout. Tobias looks worried but keeps his eyes on the road. "Tris," He says, cautiously. "TOBIAS! I HAVE TO GET BRACES TOMORROW!" Then his jaw drops open. "WHAT?" He says, sounding almost identical to me a few seconds ago. "I can't get braces…" I bite my lip and resist the urge to cry. I can't cry. Not now. Not in front of Tobias. No, it has to stop.

One tear after another flows down my face. Tobias pulls up in his drive way, and turns the car off. He looks over at me and I see no pity in his eyes. I would of been disappointed if I had. He has a strong look on his face and he wipes tears from my cheeks with his thumb, cradling my face. "I'll go with you, tomorrow. We'll get through it together." He says, offering me a small smile. He then hops out of the car and gets both of our backpacks from the back seat. I hop out his car too, and start to make my way up to his front door. "I won't look tough with braces." I mutter. Tobias laughs softly as he trails behind me. "You could put your hair in pigtails and wear a bow and still look tougher than anyone I know." He says, smiling. I get to the front door and open it. Tobias walks in with our bags and sets them down on the kitchen table. "Do you have any homework?" He says, looking at our backpacks. I shake my head and plop down on the couch. He sits down next to me and we watch a movie.

A few hours later, Tobias and I lay in his bed, with the lights off getting ready to go to sleep. Tobias is just wearing his boxers. He asked me over and over again if I was okay with that and I said yes, but it still makes me panic a little. I can make out some of his facial features from the moon light. He looks so… handsome. I feel the urge to kiss him, until I realize that he is a tall, muscular, attractive teenage boy and I am a small, pale, girl who will have a mouth full of metal tomorrow. "Will you still love me tomorrow? After I get my braces?" I stare into his eyes to try to read his emotion. "Why would you even ask that, Tris?" He says, with an expression I don't have a name for in his eyes. I sigh. "Because I am already small and pale. And now…" Tobias cuts me off with his lips. The second his lips touch mine, electricity runs through me, and I come to life. He kisses me slowly at first. But the pace quickens at we become more and more hungry for each other. He kisses me hard, but I can tell he isn't kissing me just to kiss me. He is kissing me to show me how much he loves me. And sometimes, that is easier to do without words. I'm glad I found him. He suddenly runs his his tongue along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I think for a moment. I love Tobias with all of my heart and soul. And he loves me that way too. I find our relationship extraordinary. We are with each other because we love each other, and we are partners. We aren't together for sex (obviously), or just to be in a relationship. And because of this, I let him in. He explores my mouth and I moan a little. I wonder if this will be different, after tomorrow.

We kiss for what feels like a long time. But it could of been a few minutes, or a few hours. I have no idea.

I have my back against his chest, and he has his arms wrapped around me. I hold onto his hands and he snuggles his legs into the back of mine a little more. We seem to fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. "There is nothing anyone could ever do to your appearance that would make me stop loving you." I smile and squeeze his hands. He nuzzles his nose into the back of my head lovingly and says, "I love you." I smile and close my eyes. "I love you too."


End file.
